


Campfire Stores

by PoolWatcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Gen, Original Character(s), Purgatory, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, the 16th meeting of the Vampire Scouts, a new tale will be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Stores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey/gifts).



> For Dave. Based on someone's amazing tags attached to pictures of Dean in Purgatory.

“Come on Vera, it’s your turn!” Vera took a fortifying sip from her canteen and a deep breath.

“Okay,” she said, looking around the campfire at Sarah, Johan, Crystal, and Danny. The firelight caught the red in everyone irises and comforted Vera in the face of the story she was about to tell. “This is tale of Dean Winchester.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Not this again, Vera,” she whined. Danny elbowed her.

“I’ve never heard it, so shut up,” he grumbled and gave Vera an encouraging nod. “What’s a Dean Winchester?”

Vera grinned, and the flickering light caught on her pointed teeth. “He’s a who, not a what. Dean Winchester is a human.” She paused slightly for dramatic effect. “The only human to ever enter Purgatory.”

“No way,” countered Johan. “No human’s ever been here! It’s only monsters,” he said with a sardonic grin. Vera shook her head.

“They say he came here with an angel straight from the mortal world, and he’s the most beautiful and terrifying thing you’ll _ever see_.” Vera scanned the circle again and noted the intrigued and curious looks of her friends. She smiled to herself. “He’s a hunter, see. And you’ve heard how hunters are. How they’re dangerous to us, but we’re always better? Not. This. Guy.”

Crystal leaned closer to Danny. “What’d he do?” she asked in a small voice.

“ _Everything_. He knows how to kill everything. He’s the bane of demons; hells, I heard he can say an exorcism _backwards_. Shifters try to imitate him to try and get him off the streets. Dean Winchester can do a salt-and-burn _in his sleep_!” Vera leaned in closer to the fire, dropping her voice. “And as for vampires? Well, they say that his kill count is in the thousands, and he’s the reason our numbers out there are dropping.”

A shiver rippled through the group. “So he’s dangerous. So what?” asked Sarah, trying to hide the tremble in her voice with bored bravado.

“Well,” said Vera, taking a deep breath, “they say that his mere presence in Purgatory is like a beacon to monsters. That once you see him, you’re sucked into his orbit. He incites desire in creatures like us, and once you see him, you’re gone. You can’t leave, and he won’t let you live.

“If you feel the pull of his soul, run. Run as far as you can. ‘Cause if you don’t,” she paused, then whispered, “ _you’re dead_.”


End file.
